supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
BOS 2
2.1 - Witch Trial To Defeat Abraxas See 1.1 "To Gain Powers" To Kill Jeremy See 1.1 "Power Of Three Spell" To Vanquish The Woogyman See 1.15 "To Banish The Woogyman" To Kill Nicholas See 1.17 "Nicholas Must Die" 2.2 - Morality Bites To Move Ahead In Time Cast by: Phoebe, Prue and Piper Ingredients: the date you want to travel to, written on a piece of paper Hear these words, here the rhyme We send to you this burning sign Then our future selves we'll find In another place and time. To Return From The Future Cast by: Not cast Take us back to whence we came To time and place that are the same Let past be present That time regain. To Create A Door Cast by: Prue and Piper When you find your path is blocked, All you have to do is knock. To Bind Powers Cast by: Not cast I take your hands in mine And with this string I will entwine Your powers I'll forever bind From now until the end of time. To Erase A Memory Cast by: Not cast Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, Truths, Images All of these you hold onto tightly What I now mention You will not remember. 2.3 - The Painted World To Become Smart Cast by: Phoebe Spirits send the words, from all across the land Allow me to absorb them, through the touch of either hand For 24 hours from 7 to 7, I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven. P.S.- There will be no personal gain To Enter The Enchanted Painting Cast by: Prue,Piper, and Phoebe Absolvo Amitto, Amplus Brevis, Sempler Mea Which in English means: To free what is lost say these words "Mine Forever" To Free Those Trapped Inside The Enchanted Painting Cast by: Phoebe Verva Omnes Liberant Which in English means: "Words free us all" 2.5 - She's A Man Baby, A Man To Lure And Destroy A Succubus Cast by: Prue By the force of Heaven and Hell Draw to us this woman fell Run from her foul desire That she might perish as a moth to fire. 2.6 - That Ol' Black Magic To Disempower A Witch (black magic) Cast by: Tuatha Ingredients: a human heart and a red ribbon, one per witch to disempower Before the passing of this hour take away all of their powers 2.7 - They're Everywhere To Hear Secret Thoughts Cast by: Prue Cast by: Prue and Piper As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear, Open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, Bring innermost voices to mind and speech. 2.11 - Reckless Abandon The Raising Of A Child Written by: Patricia A child is the finest and most innocent of all innocents. It is therefore unlawful and unnatural to use magic to change what is in the nature of a child. Before casting a spell that affects a child, the witch must ask herself "Am I doing this for the child or am I doing this for myself?" For the witch who is bothered by the noise of a child and would seek to use magic to bring forth peace and quiet, this tome can only say one thing: sometimes a baby just has to cry. 2.12 - Awakened Awakening Spell Cast by: Prue and Phoebe Ingredients: the blood of the person to cast the spell on, and a poppet Troubled blood with sleep's unease Remove the cause of this disease Take sleep eternal nevermore And shift the source of unearthly spawn To this poppet whom none shall mourn Reverse Awakening Spell Cast by: Prue and Phoebe What was awakened from it's sleep Must once again slumber deep 2.13 - Animal Pragmatism Create-A-Mate Spell Cast by: Brooke, Andrea and Tessa (Phoebe's college friends) (This is the version that didn't work) From strike of twelve, count twenty-four That's how long this spell is for Turn these gifts into a mate And then my lonely heart abate. Create-A-Mate Spell (Modified) Cast by: Phoebe (This is the version that worked) From strike of twelve, count twenty-four That's how long this spell is for If to abate my lonely heart Enchant these gifts I thee impart. To Turn Humans Into Animals Cast by: Phoebe Ingredients: a pinch of salt and a packet of herbs Something wicked in our midst In human form these spirits dwell Make them animals sayth the spell. Reverse Human-Into-Animal Spell Cast by: Phoebe Undo the magic acted here Reverse the spell so all is clear. 2.14 - Pardon My Past To View A Past Life Cast by: Phoebe Remove the chains of time and space And make my spirit soar. Let these mortal arms embrace The life that haunts before. To Vanquish An Evil Soul Cast by: Past-Prue and Past-Piper Evil witch in my sight Vanquish thyself Vanquish thy might In this and every future life. To Exchange Spirits With A Past Life Cast by: Phoebe In this time and in this place Take the soul that I displace Bring her forth while I go back To inhabit a soul so black. 2.15 - Give Me A Sign To Give A Sign Of True Love Cast by: Phoebe I beseech all powers above Send a sign to free my sister's heart One that will lead her to her love. 2.16 - Murphy's Luck To Erase Bad Luck (2) Cast by: Prue From this moment on Your pain is erased Your bad luck as well. Enjoy your good luck Maggie You're free from this hell To banish bad luck: Sage so fair from far and wide, Take my troubles and cast them aside 2.17 - How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans To Call Cryto Cast by: Gail, Amanda and Helen We call on the demon Cryto Reach back throughout the ages Humbled by his power, We invite him into our circle. To Vanquish Cryto Cast by: Phoebe What witch has done and then undone. Return this spirit back within And seperate him from his skin. To Call The Power Of A Witch/ To Find A Lost Witch Cast by: 2.17: Gail, Amanda and Helen - then Prue, Piper and Phoebe 4.13: Piper, Phoebe and Paige 4.21: Phoebe and Paige Powers of the witches rise Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here. 2.18 - Chick Flick To Destroy The Demon Of Illusion Cast by: Phoebe (It didn't work) Evil that has travelled near I call on you to disappear. Elementals heed my call Remove this creature from these walls. 2.19 - Ex Libris To Vanquish Libris Cast by: Prue Demon hide your evil face, Libris, die and leave no trace. 2.21 - Apocalypse Not To Vanquish The Demon Of Anarchy Cast by: Piper and Phoebe (It didn't work) Sower of discord, Your works now must cease. I vanquish thee now, With these words of peace. To re-open the vortex: Sower of discord Your help we implore I summon thee now With these words of truce 2.22 - Be Careful What You Witch For To Vanquish Dragon Demon Cast By: Piper, Phoebe and Prue See 1.1 "Power Of Three Spell"